Isabella's and the Cullen's
by Mufasa - Rules
Summary: Bella has a twin sister but they are from a different planet. What happens when they meet the Cullen's. What happens when something comes to get them? You will never read a story like this. AU/OC All characters apart from oc's belong to STEPHENIE MEYER
1. About Us

Izzy POV

Hi my name is Izzy. I have a twin sister called Bella. My full name is Isabella, which also happens to be Bella's full name. I bet your wondering if people get us mixed up. The truth is not that often. Unless we plan to make people confused it doesn't really happen that much. You see while Bella and I look exactly the same their are slight differences to our personality and the way we look that people pick up on which makes them able to tell us appart. Oh yeah I almost forgot we can read each others thoughts. No matter how far away we are from each other.

So hear are the differences between Bella and I. My favourite colour is forest green where's Bella's is ocean blue. My favourite drink is 7up and Bella's is Pepsi. Also our taste in men is different. I like guys who have muscles, a good sense of humour and can still be cute. Bella likes guys who have muscles (not as much as I like) and who have that bad boy vibe. Also I'm the type of person who plays pranks on people and I'm more friendly but I also act before I think. Bella on the other hand is the sensible one who doesn't like talking to people and thinks before she acts.

My sister and I are not like normal twins. Well not by human standards. We're aliens or superheros or guardians (that's a few of the nanes my race has been called by humans over the years). On my planet my sister and I are called Mogie. That is the equivalent of a human child. When we reach 21 earth years we are officially Morri. That's the equivalent of an adult and all of our powers will be unlocked. I will get back to our powers later. On my planet we have another race of people. These are the guardians. Each child has a guardian and the guardian has what ever powers their child has. My guardian is called Josephine and Bella's is called Davis. Their job is to help us control our power and to help us learn how to use them. After we turn 21 our they will stay with us for 4 more years to help us get used to the new strength the in our powers.

Now onto powers and abalites. On my planet every child is born with the power to control one of these things:

Fire (this includes heat energy and lava and you cand become fire.)

Water (this includes turning water into ice and you can become water.)

Earth (this means literally anything formed from the earth and you can become earth.)

Wind (this includes any gas and you can become wind.)

Soul (this means you can control any living thing, take life away and bring it back. It also means you can put yourself in any living thing.)

Elecreicity (this means you can control any electrical device and put your self into them.)

When you reach 7 earth years we can pick another power to control but when we reach 14 earth years another power is given to us at random so in total when we become Morri we will have 3 powers that we can control. Bella and I were born with electricity and then we picked fire when we reaches 7. The powers that we have show in a physical form of a tattoo. The electricity power looks like a ball of electricity and it's on my left shoulder blade. My fire power looks like a fireball it's on my right shoulder blade. Bella's tattoos look the same except Bella's electricity ball is on the right shoulder blade and her fire ball is in her left. When we are using our powers they glow and sting a little, even when only one of us is using our powers. The fireball glows red is orange and the electricity glows electric blue blue. We are also strong and fast like werewolfs, our senses are heightened to that of vampires and we heal really quickly. Faster than shifters.

Bella POV

My sister has told you about our race I will tell you about us and why we're on earth. Back on our planet there is a war going on between Morri and Damphir. The Damphir are from a planet much like ours the only difference is that they are pure evil. The planet Izzy and I have come from is a place of kindness love and hope. The planet the Damphir come from is one of hatred anger and deception.

The my guardian told us the night Izzy and I came to earth our parents and two other pairs of parents held a Bithday party for us. They were our parents closeest friends and they both had had twins and well. We were all born on the same day. Damphirs decided to attack the people at the party. Our guardians protected us and took us to their ships by our parents orders they were to take us to earth and raise us and keep us safe and away from the war and that's what they did. A couple of hours later and 3 ships each carrying a set of twins landed on earth. The guardians hadn't realised that their was a Damphir ship following and as soon as we landed they attacked. Luckly they decided to attack the ship furthest away from us. David said that it had given him and Josaphine time to prepare. They had killed everyone in the first. The Second ship put up a fight and managed to kill one Damphir and thay had just gotten into ours and David and Josaphine were ready. The first Damphir came in and Josaphine shot him. This is when Izzy and I had woken up. We cried at the loud noise and that distracted David and Jo the second Damphir came in and shot Jo in the back and was about to shoot David but he got the Damphir first.

As I saw Josaphine fall I was filled with my sisters sadness and pain I want to hold her hand and I was still looking at Josaphine and as soon as my hand touched Izzy's something just washed over me it felt like when I use my electricity power but it felt unnatural like I wasn't supposed to be able to do that but when it happened a bright light surrounded Josaphine and when it faded their was a black and white husky it her place without a scratch on her. Since then we have been living in different places. This is because we grow twice as fast as humans do and when we look 18 we physically stop growing add to that the fact that David and Josaphine don't age and are stuck looking like a 30 year old man and a husky that never ages. So moving about is the only option. Which brings us to where we are going now.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Izzy POV

Forks Washington. That is where we are moving to now. David said that we will be living in the forest but close to town because we still have to go to school.  
Josephine suggested ( David and Joe share a mind link ) that because we are still hiding from the dhampir we should hide in plain sight meaning we have to be juniors in forks high school even when we are only 15 years old.

The reason we are living in the forest is because we need space to train and practice our speed, strength fire and electricity without people wondering why things are being burnt down or why their electricity is 'faulty'.

Our house is just outside of forks which also happens to be where our school is and guess what its called, Forks High. Such an imaginative name.  
As we pull up to the house I cant help but think about how different Forks is to Arizona. In Arizona it was really hot and always sunny but here its rain cold and clouds. In fact it has been raining since we landed on this god forsaken part of the US. I cant waite to see the house. Speaking of house we have just pulled up in front of it and all i can think about is how many pranks im going to pull while were here.

'_Don't even think about it_'

'_Stay out of my head Bella and stop ruining my fun._' I shout. _'Just because your incapable of humour._' I murmur the last part.

'_I herd that!_'

"why do you always talk to me through our mind link, you know how much i hate it when you do that unnecessarily. " I say annoyed.

"Because it annoys you so much. Besides i know that you could never really be annoyed with me dear sister." Bella states smugly

" I resent that. " I say with false anger. Bella laughs at that and I cant help but crack a smile as i feel how much she finds what i just said funny.

" Now that you to have stopped bickering how about you take a look around. "David suggested turning around to look at us from the front seat. I turn to look at Bella and she just shrugs her shoulders " Sure " I say to David.

As me and Bella get out of the car we use our powers to keep from getting wet by raising our skin temperature to 100 so that when the rain gets close our skin it turns to water vapour instantly keeping us dry and hot at the same time.

With my hitened senses i breath in and all i can smell is nature. The smell of the flowers, trees, the earth and the rain. At the same time i here the birds singing songs in the trees and different animals running on the forest floor and in the distance i can here the flowing water indicating that there is some sort of lake or stream.

I turn to look at Bella " The first one to the stream-"

"-Gets to choose rooms first " Bella finishes. " Three, two, one, go " Me and Bella start running at lightning speed and because she is naturally faster than me she is in front but not for long, as i put my strength to good use. I push all the power i have to my legs so that for every two steps Bella takes i take one step and cover a bigger space than Bella effectively making me catch up to my sister.

As i catch up to my sister i slow down so that i can run with her. She is so focused on moving the branches and leaves out of the way so that they don't get in her face that she didn't notice me running next to her.

" Your getting slow in your old age. " I called out to her. She just looked at me and grinned. I was about to look into her mind to see why she was grinning when a thick branch came out of know where and hit me on the stomach, winding me upon contact and causing me to flip over it and land on my back. I groaned out loud in pain because it felt like my bottom right rib must be fractured seeming as i didn't hear a crack. Five seconds after i feel the pain it goes and i feel absolutely fine. I ran over to the stream but not as fast as i was before and i find my sister stiff.

"smell the air." Bella told me. I smelt the air and my nose was immediately assaulted with a sickly sweet smell. I knew what it was. It was a supernatural being. It was one of the most deadly animals on earth. It was a vampire. As soon as i smelt that horrible smell, my instincts kicked in. I went to go and protect Bella. The weird thing is that i didn't senses any danger.

"The trail is old. If there was a vampire here, there not any more." Bella told me. As soon as i was given the all clear i went to the nearest bush and through up. I have no idea how Bella was able to keep here food in but mine was practically running away from me.

" Hay are you done cause i want to pick my room now." Bella said from behind me.  
I stood up and wiped my mouth with the back of my hand and started to run home. When i got to the house i saw that it was a three storie house with a basement. The house looked morden.

The basement was mostly used to forge the documents we need like passports, school documents and drivers' licence yes David gave both me and Bella drivers' licenses even though where 15, but he seems to trust Bella more than me when driving.

'_That's because he hasn't gotten over the last time he let you drive him to the store._'

'_For the last time the squirrel jumped in the middle of the road. What was i meant to do. Run it over._' I mentally shouted at Bella.

Anyway that's what the basement's for. The first floor is for the kitchen, living room. The second floor had seven rooms, each with their own bathroom and the third floor had three rooms to make up the floor. There was my room which has a flat screen tv on the wall with a dvd player as well as an Xbox 360, a ps4 and the classic Nintendo GameCube, a fridge full of energy drinks, 7up, apple juice and bottled water. There are posters of my favorite bands, cars and motorbikes and basketball players. In Bella's room its literally her personal library and its boring as hell. The third room is a soundproof music room which is bigger than my room and Bella's room. It has of two drum kits, one acoustic with a double kick drum and an electric drum kit, my Zeus Jacksonville bass guitar and Bella's Poseidon Jacksonville bass, my electric guitar, Bella's acoustic guitar, my electric acoustic violin and double bass, Bella's electric acoustic cello and viola, recording equipment our dj set and keyboard and our grand piano with room to spear.

As you can probably tell, me and Bella LOVE music and we spend most of our time together playing and composing. I think that if me and Bella were human we would be musicians. David said that our parents loved music like we do and that its been passed down from generation to generation, so you could say that music is in our blood.

I walked to the kitchen to find Bella eating a carrot. Because we are not humans our stomach is different. We can only eat raw food as the chemical reaction that happens when food is cooked makes the food inedible for me and Bella But surprisingly we can drink absolutely anything and not get sick or die. I mean I have drank bleach before as a dear from Bella and the worst I got was the bad taste of bleach in my mouth for the weekend.

I went to get an apple and sat on the island in the middle of the kitchen.

'_Should we tell David about the vampire sent in the woods._' Bella asked.  
'_I don't think we should. The sent was old. Besides if there is a vamp we can take care of it_.' Bella nodded then took another two carrots to her bedroom.

"Night Izzy." Bella called out.  
"Night B."

I got another two apples and went up to my room. I sat down on my bed and got out my psp to play a couple of games before going to sleep. Tomorrow would be the first day at a new school. Again.


	3. Chapter 3 Part 1

Bella's pov  
I woke up to Izzy jumping on my bed shouting 'wake up' repeatedly. After i pushed her off my bed i saw that she was wearing green and black high tops black jeans a My Chemical Romance t-shirt with a black and green unbuttoned short sleeve shirt.

She gave me a puppy dog look and i knew exactly what she wanted. She knew i had that exact same outfit but in black and blue and she wanted us to be matching. "Fine" i said pushing Izzy out of my room."but we get to ride our motorbikes". Because i showered last night i just changed into my outfit and walked down stairs into the kitchen. And took three energy drinks, two Pepsi out of the fridge and put two energy drinks and the Pepsi's in my backpack and drank the energy drink that i didn't put in my bag. I turned to see Izzy finishing her second energy drink.

"Your addicted" i said to her. She turned to look at me and said.

"Shut up, so are you" we finished our drinks and headed to the garage.

"Do you think there will be any hot boys."

"Do you think of anything else" i asked Izzy while i got my motorbike helmet. Izzy done the same. Me and Izzy have twin helmets as well as twin bikes. My helmet is is black with neon blue lines and Izzy's is the same but in green.

After getting our helmets we went and got our motorbikes. Me and Izzy have a Kawasaki ZZ-R1400. Mine is black and blue and Izzy's is black and green. We pushed our bikes out of the garage and headed to school.

When we got to the school parking we noticed that alot of the other students' were watching us. Another thing we noticed was that we were the only people with expensive vehicles apart from a Jeep Wrangler and a Mercedes Benz.  
We parked our bikes and the first thing we noticed is that there were vampires in this school.

" You have got to be fucking kidding me!" Izzy all but shouted.

" If there in here they must have a reason. How about we look around to see how many there are."

As we walked to the front office people were staring at us. You would think they had something better to do but no. When we got to the front office a woman with red hair probably in her mid 20s was writing down notes. We waited for a full minute before Izzy got impatient and cleared her throat gaining the woman's attention.

" Sorry, you haven't been waiting long have you?" The woman asked

" No not long." I lied before Izzy could be rude.

" Well you must be the Swan twins here are your welcome packs with you timetable in them. This ones for Bella." As she said this she looked at us.  
"I'm Bella." I told the red head. She then gave the pack to me and the other to Izzy. After going through the map of the school grounds and the best way to get to class quicker me and Izzy left to go to our first class.

Our timetables are the same we both have:  
P-1) Advanced Math  
P-2) Advanced English  
P-3) Advanced Chemistry  
P-4) Music  
Lunch  
P-5) History ( Izzy has Games Design )  
P-6) Physical Education

I's&amp;C-I's&amp;C-I's&amp;C

Maths and English passed slowly. We had to stand in front of the class and tell them our names. Thankfully Chemistry got interesting. Two vampires were in this class.

'what are we going to do?' asked Izzy

'Play it cool. Were humans for all they know.'

'PLAY IT COOL! That's easy for you to say. You don't throw up every time you smell these fuckers.'

"Ah the Swan Twins, unfortunately there are only two spaces available and they are not next to each other." Mr Wane told us. As soon as he said 'Swan Twins' I felt Izzy's anger increase dramatically.

"WHY DOES EVERYONE CALL US THAT. WE HAVE OUR OWN NAMES." Izzy shouted  
She started shaking and i knew that she was struggling to control herself.

"Izzy you need to calm down." As i said this i held onto her shoulder. She was burning up. I needed to get her out of here.

"Mr Wane can i talk to my sister outside for a second so that i can get her to calm down and apologize please." I asked

"Ok." The teacher said obviously still stunned by Izzy's outburst as was the rest of the class.

I pushed Izzy out of the room and into the nearby toilets. After i had her in i stood right in front of her looking her in the eyes so that i had her attention.

'CALM THE FUCK DOWN NOW!' I said to her sternly. She took a deep breath. 'Now you do realise you have to apologize to Mr Wane.'

'Yes'

'Now would you like to tell me what that was all about?'

'They are vampires. Evil creatures who drink blood. The only reason our people are sent here is to kill evil supernaturals.' Izzy replied  
'You cant judge them just yet. You don't know what they are like. I mean they go to school and they aren't killing everyone. Doesn't that tell you something.' Izzy just looked at me contemplating what i just said.

'Fine but the first sign that one of them wants to have a snack they are dead.' Izzy said giving me a grin.

'Oh really what are you going to kill them with.' Izzy just pulled out one of David's knives. But it wasn't just a normal knife, it was from the set that he brought with him from our planet.

'Give that to me right now. You know David said not to touch his stuff without supervision.' I shouted through the mind link as i grabbed it from her. I took a deep breath to calm myself down.

"If David doesn't kill you i am seriously going to kill you for being so stupid. Now get in that classroom, apologize to Batman and sit down, ok."

"Sure." Izzy replied "Thought i was the oldest. " She murmured and walked out of the toilets to go to the classroom.

I turned to look in the mirror as i tried to calm myself. I love my sister but sometimes she does stuff that seriously pisses me of. I tucked my knife into my belt and went to class.

As soon as i walked in and saw that Batman was in the middle of a sentence. I went to sit next to the only seat left at the back of the room next to the black haired vamp girl who looked like a big ball of stinking sunshine. I mean seriously I've never seen someone look so happy and smell so bad.

As i sat down i saw Izzy sat next to the blond vamp girl trying to concentrate on what Batman was saying barely able to hide the disgust from her face. She had her chair pushed as far away as possible while still sitting at the desk and leaning away slightly.  
I was brought out of my thought when i herd a voice.

"Hello my name is Alice."

I looked to see the vamp smiling at me offering her hand. Because im more mature than Izzy i was able to smile back and shake her hand.

"Bella" i replied and tried to concentrate on the worksheet in front of me.

"So Bella where you from? " Alice asked.

"Me and Izzy are from Arizona." i replied.

"Arizona? Why did you move."

" My uncle got a new job over here so we had to move." I answered in a bored tone.

" Why do you live with your uncle?"

"Why do you have so many questions? " I whispered angrily.

" Sorry." Alice whispered. After that she turned to look out of the window.

The rest of class was like that. At the end of class me and Izzy bolted as fast as we could while still looking human out of the classroom. We walked to music in silence.  
When we got there we found that we were the first ones there apart from the teacher. We told him our names and he told us that we had to preform a song as part of tradition in the music department. As me and Izzy were deciding on a song i felt someone try to impact my mental shield so i put it around Izzy as well.

' There's someone trying to get through my shield. I think its a vamp.' I told Izzy  
We stoped and waited at the front of the class where there was a mini stage. We had decided on 'Say Something'.

Almost all of the class was in there seats so Izzy went to the grand piano and set up a microphone for her self and i grabbed an acoustic guitar and sat on the stall that was behind the other microphone. After we finished setting up a vampire walked in. He had reddish brown hair and he looked as though he had just had sex. As soon as he saw us his face turned into a frown.

" Well class we have two new students joining our class so put your hands together for Izzy on the guitar and Bella on the piano." Mr Bernet said to the class. As soon as he finished the class the class erupted in a half enthusiastic cheer.  
" Actually im Izzy-"  
"And im Bella." i finished

And we started our song. Izzy sang the guy part and i sang the girls part. (A/N: Bella - Bold Izzy - Italics Both - Bold &amp; Italics)

_Say something im giving up on you, I'm sorry that i couldn't get to you, Anywhere I would have followed you, Say something I'm giving up on you._

I started strumming along.

_**And I am feeling so small, It went over my head, I know nothing at all.**_

_**And I will stumble and fall, I'm still learning to love, Just starting to crawl.  
**_

_**Say something im giving up on you, I'm sorry that i couldn't get to you, Anywhere I would have followed you, Say something I'm giving up on you.**_

I started to get bombarded with images and memories of our parents before we were sent away but i still played without missing a beat.

_**And I will swallow my pride, Your the one that I love, And I'm saying goodbye.  
**_

_**Say something im giving up on you, I'm sorry that i couldn't get to you, Anywhere I would have followed you, Say something I'm giving up on you.  
Say something im giving up on you, Say something.**_

As soon as we finished the class started clapping. After the class welcomed us to music, me and Izzy had to sit next to the mindreading vamp.  
Throughout the whole lesson he was trying to readine and Izzy mind. I fact you could tell that he concentrating so much because his face looked like he was going to do a poop.

As soon as the lesson ended Izzy and I ran as fast as humanely possible out of the room and straight to the lunch room. We only stoped running when we got to the lunch room. We looked for a free table and sat down.

⬇️

⬇️

⬇️

⬇️

**A/N: Sorry this took so long I've had a lot of stuff to do like rehearsal for the media quarrying and rehearsal for music and also I have got is a solo performance in music coming up of got homework and being in year 10 doesn't really help because there is so much homework today and yeah so I've posted the first half of this chapter and hopefully I'll get the second-half soon as possible see youtill then by.**


	4. Author message

Sorry to the people that are looking forward to reading the next chapter. I honestly don't know what I'm doing with this story but I may start it again I don't think it will be any time soon. I am sorry.


End file.
